Loraine: One Crazy B tch
by MumuMissMadeekins
Summary: Loraine moves to Forks Washington, she's average you could say, and she gets imprinted on.. it's gonna be a bumpy ride..


So this is based on me but I'm ugly (I think so) so I got a site model.

.polyvore (.com) user_media_tinypic_free_image/thing?id=5948933 and plus I love the name Loraine :] onward! (the link will also be on my profile)

"_I miss your green sheets so but I'm done keeping tabs on who comes and who goes" _

I wasn't exactly sure how long The Weakend by Away We Go had been on repeat but I went ahead and skipped to the next song, Dakota by Rocket To The Moon came on, "Stupid love song." I mumbled. I hit next again "Another love song!" again, "FUCK THIS!" I seriously considered throwing my iPod out the window but I knew I'd regret immediately...

"Must you always use such vulgar language? Can't you at least pretend that you don't have the mouth of a sailor?" My mom sighed. "I could, but we both know that there's a very slim chance of it actually happening." I replied plainly. She just sighed again.

After a few minutes had gone by she started rummaging through her bag I already knew saying "Mom do you know how utterly dangerous that is to not only us but all the other drivers on the road?" wouldn't phase her so I leaned over and steered our car back into it's rightful lane and flipped off people honking at us.

"That's so inappropriate, your going to get us shot." I rolled my eyes, "I'd like to see some mother fucker try to do anything to me."

I know what your thinking, how could you talk like that in front of your mom? Simple, she's not really like a mom to me… She's more like an roommate who tell me what to do, but you probably haven't seen a mom less nurturing than mine, I mean she does beat me or anything… Well sometimes; I guess you could classify that one time she threw a spatchala at me and gave me a black eye beating me…

Plus I have every right to be ticked and she knows it, which is why she hasn't started lecturing me yet. She knows that moving your teenager from all she's ever loved is a bit cruel.

You see I was comfortable in the Valley after 4 years I finally got really happy there… The Valley held A LOT of memories… First kiss, first time to sneak out, first real friends, first fight, first love, and first heartbreak… But in reality I was milking the whole "she feels bad thing" I knew moving was good, I needed change, because if I didn't leave soon I might've been stuck there, that's what happens in the Valley. Change of subject!

Ok so I guess I might as well tell you about myself I mean why not? I'm Loraine (**A/N Telling you I really am the main character just I like the name :] **) I'm blonde, I'm short, I have green eyes, I yell a lot, most people think I'm bipolar, I've been told that despite my height I'm intimidating, my powerful weapons are: throwing things, kicking, and biting, don't judge me! When I'm bored I pretend to be hyper just so I can get a reaction from people. I have dreams but most of the time I tell myself "Shut up it'll never happen." I want everything I do to make a statement, or somehow affect someone else's life. My new theory is "Yeah it may be better for your "future" to be good but right now the funnest thing to do is get in trouble." Oh and I cuss a lot.

"So is this house gonna be another "fixer upper"?" I asked as we got into what I assumed was the main part of Forks. "It's good enough." She replied distantly.

Seemed quaint enough, like a town in that Rascal Flatts song about coke or something.

"You know you're going to freeze right?" My mom said looking at my choice of wardrobe, Forever The Sickest Kids tee, white short shorts, my blue converse, various bracelets, and my one black dangly earring. "I'm always cold, it's not like it'll be any different."

She didn't answer as we started pulling in to a driveway of a big light blue house; it was about the size of our house in the Valley. "Um Momma, can I take the car and go look around?" Yes I call my mom momma, old habits die hard. "Well…" "Please, please, please, I have my driver's license, I have a license to drive, a license of driving, PLEAASEE!" She rolled her eyes and opened the door "Just help me unload the boxes first."

I drove around Forks for a couple seconds, yep that's how long it took, I finally decided to go into the "Visiting Center" I sauntered in looking around at the pictures around, it was really pretty, there was a lot of green which was awesome.

When I reached the counter, full of flyers, business cards and brochures I looked at the boy, about my age. He had shaggy, greasy looking brown hair and an acne filled face. "You don't look very welcoming, how'd you get this job?" I asked bluntly. "You're pretty, it's no surprise you're a bitch." He replied.

"I won't lie, that was a nice comeback." He just looked at me. Subconsciously I started pulling my jacket's zipper up and down.

"Ok moving on, long story short, I just moved here and I want to know the best place to go." He smirked, "You're in Forks, Washington, there's no where to go." I just rolled my eyes, "There has to be somewhere." "Well there's one place, but it's only fun during the bonfires and stuff, First Beach, La Push." "Thanks, see ya when and if I see ya again." I said turning on one foot, walking away. "Highly doubtful." He replied narcissistically, I might fit in here.


End file.
